


Fake It Till You Fuck It

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Coworkers to lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gambling, Hickeys, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Oral Sex, Pining, Secret agents AU, Top chan, also there's drugs mentioned but like not used or anything, but also not really, chan has a big dick, fake engagement, i'm sorry these tags are all over the place, it's a drug bust, kitten minho returns, the plot is honestly a mess but you all are here for the porn so, there's a slight exhibitionism thing because it's part of the prompt, undercover agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Go undercover, his boss said.We need to catch our most wanted criminals, his boss said.Seemed easy enough for Minho, except for one big part- he would have to pretend to be engaged to his mission partner, Chan.And unbeknownst to anyone else, Minho was madly in love with Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 61
Kudos: 767
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Fake It Till You Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!! I had prompt 50, here's my interpretation of it!
> 
> "A and B need to disguise themselves as a newly engaged couple. Too caught up in their acting, they somehow even manage to say they 'go at it like rabbits every night.' Later at their hotel room, right before they're about to call it a night and sleep, they realize they're being watched."

“Lee. Bang. I’ve got an assignment for the two of you.”

Minho looked up from his desk, waiting for the director of the National Intelligence Service (NIS) to share the details of what he wanted him and his agent, Bang Chan, to do.

"Do you remember that opium ring that slipped through our fingers in HongKong a little over a year ago? Well we've found a new lead- they've been spotted at a hotel casino in Las Vegas. I need you both to go undercover and catch them for once and for all. Here are your identities."

He handed them each a file folder, and Minho immediately opened his and started looking through it. His persona was a yoga instructor named Choi Minhee, who was visiting the casino in Vegas to celebrate his engagement to his long-time partner, Lee Byungchan. 

Wait- engagement? But who was going to be his-

"Um, why does it say I'm celebrating my engagement? If I'm going with Minho, who's my supposed fiancé?" asked Chan.

Minho looked over at him, eyes widening in realization.

"You...you want us to be an engaged couple?" he asked the director, waiting for him to start laughing loudly before handing them their  _ actual _ files.

"Yes, that's precisely it. This hotel has recently expressed it's open support of the LGBT community and are offering their hotel as a safe space for same-sex couples to stay at, and since both of you are openly in said community I figured it would be the least awkward to have you pretend to be a couple. Especially since everyone else is busy with other cases and you two are the best agents I have that are available to go abroad. I hope there are no issues with this?"

Yes, yes there were issues. There was a  _ big major issue _ . 

See, Minho had been hiding a ridiculous crush on his fellow agent for well over three years, and pretending to be engaged to him would not be a good way to keep that crush under wraps.

But Minho could never admit that; he'd rather die than give up a mission because of his hidden personal feelings.

So he swallowed his dread, and told his boss, "No! There's no issues. As long as Chan is fine, then I'm fine."

Chan shrugged, "If it helps tackle that drug ring for once and for all, I'm fine with it. We can figure out our backstory on the way there, sound good Minho?" 

"Uh, y-yeah that works," Minho responded, hating the fact that Chan always had the power to make him go tongue tied.

"Excellent!" the director said, clapping his hands together with a smile, "you'll fly out this weekend, you have the rest of the week to pack and sort out whatever needs sorting out. I'll get in touch with one of our American agents and get the mission organized."

Minho and Chan both nodded, and headed back to their desks. After he sat down, Minho looked over his file, reading out the details.

The mission details stated: 

'Find the suspects and befriend them, get enough info to get a warrant or arrest them. There will be money to make a purchase if necessary. No matter what it takes, keep your cover, if they get suspicious the opportunity will be lost. Make regular reports to the director with all the information that you gather.' 

The file also contained a fake passport, a fake drivers license, and the information that was available for each of the suspects.

Minho sighed. 'No matter what it takes, keep your cover'. Keeping their cover was not going to be the hardest thing to do. The hardest thing to do was going to be pretending to be Chan's lover and then going back to work like it never happened. The hardest thing was going to be holding back his actual feelings from spilling out and compromising the mission. And Minho wasn't a fool, he knew Chan didn't like him back. 

Hell, they barely interacted in the agency outside of sharing information about cases and going on the occasional mission together and sharing awkward small talk the entire time. It was a silly crush from afar that stubbornly deepened into the worst unrequited love anyone could suffer from. And Minho had managed his damn best to keep it hidden for over three years. 

_ Three. Entire. Years. _

And now some big mission was going to put that at risk.

Well. On the bright side, Minho had been looking for an opportunity to get out of his apartment. 

' _ What a silver lining, the closest thing I'll ever get to a paid vacation _ ,' he thought miserably.

The week flew by, and Minho did his best to not worry about the mission. He asked his best friend, Jisung, to feed his cats while he was away, he looked over the mission file again and again, he packed his nicest suits (they were going to a casino, most people dressed their finest for a casino). 

"So you're going on a work trip? Seems odd that a museum curator would need to go to a casino in Las Vegas," Jisung said, playing with Dori as Minho finished up his packing.

"It's to make some new connections, maybe get some new additions to the museum. I didn't choose the destination, Sung, I just have to go," Minho said, swiftly hiding the real reason under a well practiced lie. It was unfortunate that he had to keep the truth from his best friend, but it was for Jisung's safety.

"And your hot coworker that you've been stupidly in love for ages with is also going?" Jisung added, a teasing tilt to his tone.

Minho sighed, "I regret telling you that."

"What, that he's going on the trip or that you're in love with him?"

"Both."

"Please, you can't keep things from me, I'm your best friend!"

Minho snorted, "yeah, of course Jisung. I think I'm all set to go, you ready?" 

Jisung hopped up, grabbing his car keys from the counter- he had promised to drive Minho to the airport.

"Yup, let's go."

After an excessively long goodbye hug ("Jisung, I'll only be gone for three days, you're embarrassing me!"), Minho headed through security and then headed to a private area where he was guided to the agency issued private jet. When he climbed aboard, Chan was already there.

"Hey," Chan said, as Minho sat down in the seat across from him, "I figured we could work on our backstory on the flight, if you don't mind?" 

"Yeah, that'd be perfect," Minho answered, "we've got over eleven hours to make sure it's seamless too."

They determined that Byungchan- who was a physical therapist- and Minhee met at a gym they both went to, and immediately clicked over having a birthday in the same month (they decided there wasn't any harm in using their real birthdays). They went from being workout buddies to romantic partners after a few months.

"Who should have asked out who?" Minho asked, draped leisurely across his seat with his head on the armrest.

"Hmmm, well that depends. What would be the most believable? Are you a go-getter or are you shy around the person you like?" Chan asked.

Minho laughed nervously, "uh...I guess I'm more shy? If it's someone I want to pursue a relationship with. If it's a hookup, I'm more of a go-getter."

"Well hookups are easy," Chan said with a chuckle, "I guess I'll be the one who asked you out then. I can be shy, but if I really like someone I'm definitely the kind of person who will go and shoot my shot."

"Alright cool, so we've got that settled….um...we should know each other's favorite things and family members and stuff, right? A couple that's been together for a long time is going to know little details."

"Good point! Um, my favorite color is black, my favorite food is….well I'll eat just about anything, I like rap music and EDM and football, I used to swim as a kid, I have a younger sister named Hannah and a younger brother named Lucas, and my parents have a dog named Berry who I love dearly," Chan listed out, counting each fact on his fingers, "and I grew up in Australia but I think you already knew that."

"I didn't, actually," Minho answered. "That’s really cool.”

“You didn’t notice my accent when I speak English?”

"I guess not. Alright well, I'm an only child but my best friend Jisung is like my little brother, I used to dance when I was younger, I like to read novels, I enjoy cooking, I have three cats who are my children, and I grew up in Gimpo. Also my favorite color is mint green."

"What are your cats' names?" Chan asked.

Minho grinned proudly, answering, "Soonie, Doongie and Dori! They're all tabbies."

"You'll have to show me pictures! Alright now that that's prepared, we should discuss boundaries, too, " Chan added. 

Minho shifted his head to the side to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's one thing to have a backstory for us being a couple, but we have to  _ act _ like we're in love with each other. So like, hand-holding and kissing and such. We should establish what we're okay with and what's too much."

"Right, I see…" Minho said, feeling his face get warm again, "well usually when I'm dating someone I'm rather clingy in public. So holding your arms, having your hand on my waist, that sort of stuff. And I uh….I really like cheek and nose kisses."

"Okay, sounds good," Chan replied, clearing his throat awkwardly, "I uh….I like butts. So I'll likely grab yours from time to time. It's just something I do when I'm in a relationship, sort of a possessive thing."

"Oh, alright cool." That wasn't hot, not at all. Minho wasn't internally screaming.

"What about mouth kisses? Are those okay or is that too much?"

"I mean...it would be suspicious if we  _ didn't _ kiss on the lips. I'm alright with it though, it's not like it's going to mean anything to us," Minho said, biting his lip nervously. It certainly wouldn't mean anything to Chan, at least.

"Fair point. I think we're gonna do great then, and hopefully we can finally get those sleazy drug dealers behind bars," Chan declared confidently, grinning at Minho.

Minho smiled back, "it'll happen. I'm speaking it into existence."

The rest of the flight was uneventful and a little awkward, and Minho was more than happy for them to finally land. Sure, they were able to share more and more details of each other to make sure their act was perfect, but that didn't make them any less awkward about it. 

Their American envoy, Seungmin, met them at the gate and helped transport them to the casino hotel where they were staying. Seungmin also handed them an updated file for the mission, which contained more details about the suspects and the operation, and included a hotel key and a credit card. The file stated that the credit card was for purchasing chips, in case they needed to do some gambling to get close to the suspects. 

When they arrived at the casino, the first thing Minho noticed was how grand and beautiful the building was. Fountains out in front, the building itself covered in glass windows that reflected the city view like a mirror, truly a sight to behold. 

"Americans sure know how to gamble in style," Chan said, staring at the building with equal awe.

Minho said nothing, but nodded.

They walked in and went straight to their room, dumping all of their luggage and setting up their computers to be able to report back to base. It was a single bed honeymoon suite, of course to further sell their couple act. Minho grabbed one of the mints sitting on the pillows and popped it in his mouth, and curiously looked around the room. He'd never stayed in an American hotel before. He opened the drawer that was beside the bed and the contents made him go "oh my."

"What is it?" Chan asked, looking up from where he was connecting his mouse to his laptop.

Minho reached into the drawer and pulled out a basic bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

"They certainly prepared for any sort of guest, didn't they?" he said, giggling.

"Wow. America is really something else," was Chan's response, his eyebrows raised.

"Doubt we're gonna need them," Minho continued, putting the items back, "it's not like we're going to be getting frisky while we're here."

Chan cleared his throat. "Uh. Right, right that, uh, that won't be happening. 'Cause it's- we aren't actually- yeah." 

When Minho glanced back over, he noticed that Chan seemed to be blushing- or at least his ears were very red. Maybe he felt awkward talking about sexual things? Or maybe it was just the idea of sleeping with Minho that made him awkward and uncomfortable. Probably the latter. Because Chan didn’t like Minho that way, and he never would. It would just be wishful thinking to believe otherwise, wouldn’t it?

After they were set up, it was time to go down and mingle. Minho changed into his first fancy suit that he had brought, a simple black one with a strip of fabric for a tie. It made him look very sleek and elegant, which is why he loved it so much. He glanced over at Chan, who had also changed, and felt his heart stutter- Chan also had a fancy suit, a simple black jacket and pants and white shirt, with a black tie that had a crescent moon pin on the knot. It made him look a million times more handsome than he already was.

Calming his internally screaming mind, Minho took a deep breath and said, "ready to go?"

"Yup! Got the credit card here so we can get chips. Let's go gamble!" replied Chan.

They went down to the elevator and pushed the button for the floor of the casino. As they headed down, Minho realized they needed to start acting now.

"Chan. Put your arm around my waist," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Chan asked.

"Arm. Around my waist. We're supposed to be engaged, remember?"

Chan's face turned pink, and he slid his hand across Minho's lower back, lightly gripping his waist.

"Right. We're engaged," he said, just as the doors opened, "shall we, my love?"

Minho smiled at him, "of course, my darling~"

And they walked out into the grand and bustling room.

They headed over to a counter where one could purchase chips, and bought about five hundred dollars worth, in tens, twenty fives, and fifties. Minho made the purchase, while Chan looked around the area. After the chips were in a bag in his possession, Minho felt the hand around his waist squeeze, getting his attention. He looked over at Chan, who was staring directly at one of the tables. Minho followed his gaze, and saw three suspects sitting at the table. Perfect, they’d found them already.

They approached the table, and Minho noticed that the game being played was blackjack. Minho and Chan had both studied casino games, but Chan was better at blackjack than he was- had gotten the hang of it more quickly.

“Mind dealing me in? Or should I wait until the next round?” Chan asked the dealer, charming smile on his face. 

The dealer, a medium-sized young woman with red hair, nodded and said “I’ll deal you in the next round.”

Chan nodded back, and then turned to Minho, holding up his hand and pressing a gentle kiss to it.

“Be my lucky charm, darling?” he asked, giving him the most romantic gaze Minho had ever seen.

Minho felt his face heat up, he knew he must be blushing a vivid shade of red.

“Ah- yes, yes of course, baby,” he managed to say, and Chan chuckled.

“You’re so cute, still getting all flustered even after all this time,” he said teasingly, before turning to address the people staring at them, “my fiancé, isn’t he just lovely?”

There were a few agreeable grunts and nodding of heads, and attention was turned back to the game. The round ended with one of the suspects winning, having drawn a nineteen that beat the dealer’s sixteen. With the new round starting, Chan placed a couple fifty dollar chips on the table and the dealer handed him two cards; a jack and a four. Chan waved his hand to stand, and the dealer moved on to the next person, another man that was playing, a bystander. He was given a king and a seven, and also waved to stand. The dealer dealt to the suspect that had won the previous round, who drew a two and a seven, and he tapped for a hit. The dealer drew him a nine, the man stood. Then the dealer drew herself two cards, one facing up and the other facing down. The card facing up was a king, and the other card was…..a three. The suspect won again, with his eighteen. 

Minho grabbed an opportunity as the chips were being shifted around, and said to the suspect, “wow, you’re really good at this! Have you been playing for a while?”

The suspect blinked at him, a little surprised to be talked to by some stranger.

“Not too long, I’m just very lucky,” he said, grinning in a way that was slightly unnerving.

Ignoring the chill that went down Minho’s back, he smiled brightly and continued speaking, “you must be! That’s so cool, I’m  _ terrible _ at blackjack. Byungchannie isn’t much better but he’s good enough that we figured we won’t lose too much.”

“Angel, are you insulting my skills? I’m offended,” Chan piped in with a dramatic pout.

“Teehee~ Maybe I am, but you know I love you sweetie~” Minho replied, leaning over to give Chan a sloppy kiss on the cheek, full with the “mwah” sound effect. He ignored the way his lips tingled from it, ignored how soft Chan’s face had felt, he just kept giggling and throwing Chan ridiculous heart eyes that were very very not fake.

He turned back to the suspect. "Have you been here before? Or is it your first time at this casino? It's our first time, I'm blown away by how beautiful it is!"

The suspect exchanged a look with the other suspect sitting next to him, and curtly replied, "it's the next round now."

"Oh, I guess so," Minho said, and turned back to Chan, "win us some nice cash baby!! You got this!"

Chan laughed, "I probably don't, but I appreciate your belief in me, love."

Chan lost the next round too, and one more after that. He then called it quits, before he gambled them out of all their chips. They walked away from the table, and Minho gave a friendly wave to the suspects that were still playing. They both looked kind of confused, but Minho turned around before he could see their further reactions.

He and Chan walked over past the slot machines, over to an area that was less crowded that led to a staircase. Chan then crowded Minho against the wall, leaning in close, putting them in a very intimate position.

"Sorry, this will look less suspicious," Chan said, looking around to see if anyone was watching them, "more realistic of our cover to look like I'm whispering sweet nothings in your ear."

"R-right," Minho replied, willing away the heat in his cheeks, "so these suspects seem a bit cold, though I'm not too surprised that they weren't immediately friendly."

"Yeah, I'm sure if we keep talking to them we might be able to wear them down, and then convince them we want to buy."

Minho hummed, "or have one of us distract them while the other breaks into their room? We should question the staff, see if they've seen anything suspicious. Some maid will likely have seen  _ something _ ." 

"Good idea," said Chan, nodding, "we can do that later, I think I see the suspect that wasn't playing Blackjack over at the bar.”

“The bar? Nice, I could use a drink.”

Chan chuckled, "let's go then, we can probably also ask the bartender if they've seen anything suspicious."

He stepped away from Minho's body, and they started walking towards the bar. As they walked, Minho grabbed Chan's arm and put it around his waist again. This time, Chan immediately pulled Minho a little closer, seemingly less embarrassed; although with one glance Minho could see that his ears had turned red again.

They approached the bar and sat down a couple stools away from this second suspect. He noticed the movement of them sitting and looked over, frowned, then looked back at his drink.

“You waiting for someone?” Minho asked, while Chan stepped away to order drinks for them both, “you didn’t seem too happy to see us. Oh, a special someone maybe~?”

“Apologies, but it’s really not any of your business,” the suspect said.

Minho inwardly cursed. This was going to be harder than he hoped.

“Sorry, I can’t help but be curious! You seem very..interesting. What do you do for a living?” he continued.

“Entrepreneur,” replied the suspect, looking down at his drink.

“Oh? For what?”

“Pharmaceuticals.”

Minho scooted closer, trying to keep a look of innocent interest. “Really? What brand?”

The suspect gave Minho a smile, a chilling one similar to the one the first suspect had. “Oh, it’s a very small brand, you wouldn’t know it.”

Minho was about to answer, but then the suspect seemed to have spotted someone. He downed the rest of his drink, stood up, and walked away. Discreetly, Minho watched where he went, and saw him head back to the blackjack table. Rats, no suspicious activity to see; just his cryptic answers about his job. ‘Pharmaceuticals’, what a clever cover up answer for selling drugs. Especially something like opium, which was once used as a pain reliever. 

Minho felt a hand touch the side of his waist, and turned to see Chan setting his drink down on the bar counter, Minho’s drink already sitting on the surface. He also felt a pair of lips against his temple and panicked for a moment before remembering- they were a couple, it was for their cover.

“Hey darling, I’m back, where’d our new acquaintance go?” Chan asked.

Minho sighed, "he saw something and wandered off. I barely got anything out of him.”

“Well, we’ll have other opportunities. For now we can try talking to the bartender, see what he can tell us,” Chan suggested.

Minho nodded, and called out to the bartender to get his attention.

“Have you seen anything suspicious happen around here? Regarding the gentleman that just walked away and his acquaintances?” he questioned.

The bartender quirked an eyebrow. “Who’s asking?”

Chan glanced around, and then subtly slipped out his badge, “National Intelligence Service of South Korea. Those men are in a lot of legal trouble back home. If you have anything you can tell us to help our case, it would be most appreciated.”

“Oh shit,” the bartender said, “lemme see uhhh, um, I do see them pretty often, when I’m on shift. As for suspicious….oh! I have seen what looks like passing money between them and another casino guest, and then they walk off somewhere. That’s always seemed kind of shady to me, but it’s not like I can do anything about it. Their word against mine, y’know?”

Minho gave Chan an excited look, which Chan returned in full. 

“That’s a great start, thank you so much!” Minho exclaimed, shaking the bartender’s hand and then downing his drink quickly, “give us another round!”

They had a few more drinks while at the bar, before Chan noticed the suspects were walking over towards the exit. They finished their drinks, left a very generous tip to the bartender, and got up to follow the suspects from a safe distance.

As they followed the group, they saw them meet up with some new person in the lobby, shaking hands and acting chummy.

“A deal, you think?” Chan whispered.

“Could be,” Minho answered, pulling out his phone and sneaking a few pictures, to use as potential evidence. He couldn't get a very good angle, but zoomed in and still got a couple decent shots (well, as decent as one can get on a cell phone camera)

“If they’re going upstairs, we should follow them and find out which room is theirs,” Chan suggested, “come on, they’re getting on the elevator, let’s go.”

He grabbed Minho’s hand and dragged him over to the elevators, stumbling in just in time after the suspect group. Thinking quickly, Minho wrapped Chan’s arm across his shoulders and exclaimed, “oh thank goodness the door was open! This one had a few shots too many, he’s such a lightweight! The sooner we get to bed the better! What floor are you guys? I’ll punch it in!”

Chan played along immediately, making a big show of nuzzling against Minho’s neck and slurring his words of gratuitous affection and pet names. Minho looked at the floor buttons and saw that one had been pushed already- floor seven. He pressed the button for their floor (fifteen), and then pressed the “close doors” button so the elevator would start moving. It was quiet, save for Chan pressing sloppy and dramatic kisses against Minho’s neck, which tickled a lot and made him giggle. Finally, it got to floor seven, and the doors opened, letting the suspects out. 

As soon as the doors closed, Minho quickly pressed the button for floor eight, and Chan stopped acting like he was shitfaced. When the elevator reached floor eight, they both ran out and ran down the stairs back to floor seven. They threw open and the door and were just able to see the suspects heading into their hotel room. They ran up to the door right as it closed and took note of the room number. The “Do Not Disturb” sign was hanging from the doorknob.

“Okay, so we know where they’re staying” whispered Minho, “now let’s head back up to our room and compile all that we have so far.”

Chan nodded and they headed back to the elevator area to get another one up to their floor.

Once back at the room, they changed into comfier clothes; Minho traded his fancy suit for a basic t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Okay, so we have a testimony from the bartender, we’ve more or less acquaintanced ourselves with two of the suspects, and we have pictures of them meeting with a potential client,” Minho rattled off, counting the items on his fingers, “and I have one of them saying something suspicious to me about his supposed ‘job’.”

“Not a bad start if you ask me,” Chan remarked, “hopefully we can make more headway tomorrow. Oh, I hope I didn’t overstep anything today? With the neck kisses while we were in the elevator.”

Minho felt his face heat up. Right, that had happened. It had felt so nice…

“Oh, n-no you were fine, it was brilliant actually...” he said, purposely looking away so Chan couldn’t see him blush.

"Okay good, I'd hate to push you out of your comfort zone."

"Chan we're undercover right now, my comfort zone doesn't matter. What matters is not blowing our cover and getting these pricks arrested for once and for all."

"That's a fair point. Are you going to try and talk to them again tomorrow? I was thinking of going down to the front desk and ask if I can question the maids," said Chan.

"That's a good idea," Minho replied, "we don't necessarily  _ have _ to be together all the time, and splitting up can help us cover more ground."

"Exactly! So we have tomorrow's plan of action, yeah? Now let's go to sleep."

Minho swallowed nervously. He was a bit afraid of the going to sleep part. Because there was only one bed.

"Um, if you want the bed I can like, sleep on the couch," he offered. 

Chan gave him a weird look.

"Don't be ridiculous, this bed is huge. We can just share it. You're not afraid of a little skinship, are you?"

Normally? No. Minho cuddled with Jisung all the time. 

When it's the guy he's been in love with for three years? Very. 

"I...I guess not. Um, I sleep talk though, just a heads up. Don't take anything I say seriously it's all nonsense."

Please, please let him not say anything revealing in his sleep!

Chan smiled, "that's fine! Hope you don't mind cuddling, I tend to latch."

Minho smiled back, suppressing the fact that he was screaming very loudly on the inside (cuddling?? Chan liked cuddling??? What the fuck! That's so cute!! Minho was going to die).

"That's fine! I like cuddling, it's great. I cuddle all the time haha!" Good lord shut up Minho. "I'm a huge fan of snuggles!" Stop talking right now.

"Awesome!" Chan said, "come to bed then,  _ darling _ ~"

He dramatically winked when he said darling, and it was so goofy that Minho couldn't help but laugh. 

They each finished up their nighttime routines and then both climbed under the covers. Minho noted that the blankets were very soft, and the mattress was nice and comfy. 

"Bummer we're only here for a few days," he said, "I could get used to sleeping here." 

He heard Chan chuckle from the other side of the bed. "Yeah, it is a very nice bed. Well, goodnight." 

"Goodnight."

Minho switched off the lamp, and closed his eyes. What a day it had been. He only hoped that tomorrow would be more productive, because if at the rate they were going they weren't going to have enough time to get the info they needed to make an arrest and take the suspects into custody.

But tomorrow, tomorrow would surely be better. That was the last thought Minho had as he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


The next morning, Minho woke up to the feeling of hair in his face. He moved his head away enough to look down and see Chan tightly hugging him. Great, he just woke up and now he’s already flustered as hell. Carefully, he pried the arms off of him and rolled out of bed, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Once he came back out, Chan was awake, sitting up on the bed and stretching. He scratched at his belly and Minho could see his abs from under where his undershirt was riding up. He couldn’t really stop himself from staring, at least until Chan asked “what, do I have really bad bedhead?” and Minho snapped back to reality.

“Oh, no, no you’re fine. Very fine- I mean, no bedhead,” he stumbled over his words like an idiot, before taking a breath and collecting himself, “so you’re going to talk to the front desk today right? Ask the hotel staff if they know anything?”

Chan nodded. “Yeah, I was hoping for an earlier start to get as much time as possible, but I guess my body wanted to sleep in.”

“Well, we were pretending that you were drunk, right? So you should have a hangover,” Minho said.

“That’s a good point! I’ll wear sunglasses and carry around a water bottle.”

“And I have an excuse for you not being at my side all day.”

“Perfect. You stay in the casino, I’ll come find you after I’ve gotten as much information as possible.”

“Sounds good, see you later.”

And with that they split up, Minho heading out into the casino and Chan walking to the front desk. 

Minho walked over to a poker table and joined a few games- he actually managed to win one of them, and looked forward to telling Chan about it later. Gambling was kind of fun, it was a shame Korea banned it. He hadn’t spotted any of the suspects yet, so Minho walked over to the slot machines and tried his luck at those for a bit. He got a couple small wins but nothing major. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the suspect from yesterday that kept winning at blackjack. Swiftly, Minho walked across to ‘happen upon’ the man, who had met up with the other suspect.

“Oh! You’re the guys from yesterday! The blackjack master!” he said cheerfully, with a bright smile, “I don’t think I ever actually introduced myself properly, I’m Minhee Choi! And my handsome fiancé is Byungchan Lee.”

The suspects glanced at each other, seemingly wondering why this flamboyant man kept trying to them. But Minho pressed on.

“I do apologize if I’m a bit forward, I just love meeting new people! Sometimes Byungchannie has to hold me back so I don’t annoy people,” he continued with a laugh.

“And where is your fiancé?” one of the suspects asked.

“Didn’t you see how plastered he was last night? Poor thing is sleeping off his hangover. He’ll come down later. Now, tell me, how did you become so good at these games? I thought they were super rigged. Here, let me buy you fellows a drink.”

He managed to steer them to the bar, waving down the bartender to get a round of shots. He attempted to question them more and try and crack their shell, but they were sly and guarded; had a slick answer to everything.

“Do you often buy drinks for people you barely know?” the second suspect later questioned.

Minho laughed again, “no, but it’s a very happy weekend for me. I want to share it with other people! It’s not every day the man of your dreams asks you to marry him, you know?”

“...I suppose so.”

At that moment, Minho spotted Chan walking into the casino room.

“Speaking of the man of my dreams, here he comes now! Channie! Byungchan over here!” he said, waving his arms so Chan would notice them.

Chan walked over and hugged Minho from behind, pressing a loud kiss to his cheek.

“How are you feeling, any better?” Minho asked.

“After taking some painkillers, I feel  _ loads _ better. I’ll certainly never have that much whiskey again. Especially since I wanted to just  _ rip _ that suit off of you yesterday,” Chan answered, hanging off of Minho’s shoulders.

Minho glanced at him, eyebrows raised. One of the suspects choked on his drink at Chan’s bold statement. Chan winked at Minho- it was just part of the act. Right. Of course.

“So you two must be quite physically active?” asked the suspect that wasn’t hacking out alcohol from his lungs.

“Oh we go at it like rabbits  _ every  _ night,” Chan answered, “well- almost every night. Last night I was just drunkenly clinging to my sweet angel.”

“Byungchan, you aren’t normally this bold. What, are you jealous that I’m talking to other men?” Minho teased.

Chan hugged Minho’s shoulders tighter. “Maybe a little. C’mon, I found a really cute café nearby, let’s go get lunch.”

Minho placed a hand over his heart, and sighed, “cute cafés...my weakness. You always know the way into my heart.”

He turned his head and gave Chan a kiss. Nothing super long, but a solid kiss on the mouth. It was the first actual kiss they’d had on the mission. 

Minho had always wondered if Chan’s lips were as soft as they looked. They were.

He got out of his seat and bid a farewell to the suspects at the bar, waving cheerfully. They cautiously waved back.

There was indeed a café near the hotel, Chan led Minho inside and to a small table in a corner.

“So, what did you find out?” Minho asked quietly once they had sat down.

“I talked to the manager, and they were able to bring over the maid that has been working the floor the suspects are staying on. I asked her if she had seen anything suspicious about the tenants of room 706, and she said that all she knew was that they always had the ‘do not disturb’ sign on their doorknob, and that she saw them check in with a lot of luggage. I got a hold of the staff key and tried to look around myself, but then the main suspect saw me. The leader of the group. I think I was able to convince him that I got lost looking for the gym, but there’s a chance they might start getting suspicious. Sorry that I got more...bold...but I was hoping to further play the narrative that we’re just overly friendly lovers celebrating a magical weekend.”

Minho nodded in understanding. “Do you think we’ll be able to try again later to check the room? If they came in with a lot of luggage...that could be inventory. If we can get in and see their stash, we’ve got them red-handed.”

“Maybe…”Chan said, looking down at the table.

“Is there any camera footage we can look at?”

“I checked, they seem to be aware of cameras and move in blind spots.”

“Dammit. No wonder they’ve slipped through the agency’s fingers so many times, these guys really don’t slip up anywhere,” Minho sighed, “so what do we do now?”

“I guess go back and try and get more info? We could question the dealers, they might have something,” Chan suggested.

“Good idea, they might have some useful information we can use. Shall we head back then?”

“Well, might as well get some lunch first, I am pretty hungry.”

They got some sandwiches, and Minho got an iced coffee. Once they were finished they headed back to the casino, and went to the blackjack table to talk to the dealer. She had been there yesterday as well, so they guessed she dealed at that table often.

Walking over to the lady, they asked her if she knew anything about the suspects that had been frequently playing at the table.

“What, those asian guys? Not really, I guess they seem kinda shady? But a lot of people here seem shady. Gambing addiction is a bitch and I’m sure there’s lots of people who don’t want to be seen here,” she said.

“But there’s nothing to tip you off that they might be doing extra illegal activity here? Like a passing of money or something?” Minho questioned.

“Um, no I don’t think so. Usually I’m really focused on dealing, I don’t exactly see much outside of this table of cards. Are they in trouble or something?”

“Well, in short, yes,” Minho said, flashing his badge, “we can’t give the details, and if you could just keep this conversation our little secret, it would be greatly appreciated.”

Suddenly, Chan harshly grabbed Minho’s ass and squeezed it. Minho jumped and turned to look at him.

“Byungchan what has gotten  _ into _ you today?” he asked, giving his partner a perplexed look.

“Sorry love, it just looked really grabbable,” Chan answered, but Minho noticed his eyes were looking elsewhere. 

Minho followed his gaze and saw the suspects- all three of them, the main suspect was there also, were looking right at them and heading in their direction. Fuck. They were getting way too close. And Minho and Chan looked way too suspicious. Who just strikes up a conversation with a casino dealer?

“Well, thank you  _ so _ much for those tips on how to spot cheating!” Minho said loudy, shaking the dealer’s hand, “I’ll be sure to report that sleazy little gremlin, I just know he was looking at my deck!”

The poor woman looked utterly confused at Minho’s change in topic, Chan just smiled at her and said “thank you so much for answering our questions.”

They quickly (but not too quickly) walked away and went to a poker table that was starting a new game. Minho swiftly got dealt in and they tried to blend amongst the people. However, the suspects must have followed and they joined in the game too.

“Oh, hello again!” Chan said brightly, “at this rate we’re going to become great friends, aren’t we? Isn’t that right, babydoll?”

Minho glanced away from his cards and gave them a smile.

“Oh absolutely! Chatting with you gentleman has really made our trip more fun than I anticipated!” he said.

“It certainly gave us more reason to leave the bedroom at least,” Chan added.

Minho playfully shoved his arm. “Oh  _ hush _ , you.”

Chan smirked at him, “make me.”

“Hmm, maybe later. Oh, it’s my play now- I fold, there’s nothing good in this hand.”

The main suspect spoke up towards Chan, “were you able to find that hotel gym?”

“Yes, yes I sure was! Got some reps in, it was the thing I really needed to sweat out the queasiness. From my hangover,” Chan answered, nervously fidgeting with his jacket sleeves.

Fuck this was bad, they had to tell lie after lie and it was all barely being held together. Clearly, they were not very good at being undercover.

Chan managed to keep conversation with the suspects, his arm settled around Minho’s waist while Minho continued to play the game. Eventually, the suspects walked away, and both Minho and Chan breathed a small sigh of relief. Needing to keep up appearances, they continued to play for a while longer, winning a few rounds and losing several others. Later they tried blackjack again, and Chan was more successful this time, winning several games, and giving Minho a short kiss with each victory.

“You really are my lucky charm,” he said, and Minho felt his face go hot. Curse Chan and his stupid charming words! Curse him and his soft lips that Minho wanted to kiss forever!

On the bright side, Minho thought that they were brilliant in their acting, he really felt like they had the engaged couple image down. On the other hand, he was so caught up in it that he hadn’t noticed if the people that needed to be watching were even watching. And by the time they were heading back to their room, Minho couldn’t see the suspects anywhere.

“Do you think they turned in early?” he asked Chan after raising the issue.

“Maybe? I hope so, I hope we didn’t waste an opportunity to catch them making a sale.”

“Well, either way, hopefully tomorrow our luck will  _ really _ pull through. I’m beat, let’s get to bed.”

They headed up to their room, and Minho was glad to be able to slip out of his persona.

That is except suddenly Chan was all up in his space. And then Chan was kissing him hungrily. And Chan was loudly saying “oh baby, I’ve been waiting all evening to just  _ ravish _ you.”

Um. Wait. Hold up.

“Chan? What are you talking about-” Minho's question was cut off with another kiss. 

Then after he pulled away, Chan leaned in and whispered in Minho’s ear, “we’ve been bugged. There’s a camera, maybe a microphone. Just play along.”

Bugged? What the fuck? When was there time to-

They had been playing poker for about an hour. And then blackjack for another hour.

Plenty of time to sneak into a room and bug it.

Fuck, how could they have been so  _ stupid _ ?

And then Minho remembered something that Chan had said earlier.

_ “We go at it like rabbits every night.” _

If they wanted to keep their cover, they needed to convince whoever was on the other side of that camera, whoever was watching them, that they were a horny engaged couple that fucked like crazy every night. They had blabbed about their supposed ‘sex life’, and now they needed to play the part.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard darling, you’ll be screaming my name so loudy the neighbors will hear it,” Chan kept talking, just as loudly.

He started kissing down the side of Mino’s neck, and Minho realized what Chan really meant by play along- they had to have sex. They needed to have sex to keep their cover.

“Oh, Byungchan, you really know how to get me riled up,” Minho cried out, playing along.

Good lord, he was going to sleep with the man he had dreamed about sleeping with for ages. And all to keep a cover. Not at all how he had fantasized, but life works in strange ways he supposed.

Might as well take advantage of the situation, right? 

Minho pulled Chan's face away from his neck and kissed him fiercely, putting as much passion as he could into it.

For the act. Of course.

He shoved Chan backwards, pushing him towards the bed, and started taking off his jacket and then his shirt. He pushed Chan back onto the bed and crawled over him, kissing him again and again and again. All for the act.

Chan started taking his own suit off, and in the frenzy of clothes flying onto the floor, Minho noticed what Chan had noticed- a small black dot attached to the light fixture, that definitely was not there before. It was small enough to not be noticed by a typical citizen, or questioned, but they had been well trained to spot hidden cameras.

Someone was definitely watching them.

Well. If they were going to peep, why not give them a real show?

After he and Chan were completely undressed, Minho crawled over to the bedside table, where he had found the lube and condoms on their first night. He opened the drawer, took out the lube and opened it, poured it on his fingers, and started to finger himself. As he began to prep himself, he could feel Chan’s eyes on him.

Minho beckoned Chan over, puckering his lips as if he was asking for a kiss. When Chan crawled over to him, Minho leaned in and whispered, “how did you know that I’m a bottom?”

He heard Chan’s breath hitch, which confused him a little, but Chan replied, “I didn’t. I’m just a top, I was hoping you’d go along with it.”

He was a top? Not even a verse, but a full on top? And Minho was the biggest bottom in probably all of history. How fucking ironic. It was like a perfect match, but it was a match that would never be after all this was over. Clearly, Minho’s life was a joke to the universe.

Minho let out a fake giggle, and loudly said , “oh Byungchan you naughty boy~ don’t worry I’ll be looking super pretty on your cock in a minute.”

“Damn right you will,” Chan answered, going along with it, and grabbing onto Minho’s waist, “you’re so sexy, kitten.”

Minho inhaled sharply at the pet name.

Kitten? Okay what the fuck. Where the fuck did kitten come from? And why did it sound like the richest and sweetest glass of wine coming from Chan’s mouth? Was it because he owned cats? Or maybe he acted catlike? Either way, Minho would pay a lot of money to have Chan call him kitten every second of every day for the rest of his life.

Minho was at two fingers now, scissoring around and loosening himself up. It had been a while since he’d slept with anyone, so he made sure to be careful but didn’t go too slowly. It was a little funny, the number of times Minho had fingered himself while thinking about Chan, and now he was going to actually get fucked. He kept thinking over and over about how ridiculous this seemed, maybe this was just a super vivid wet dream and Minho would wake up with the sheets soiled and Chan’s name on his lips.

He pinched himself with his other hand. It hurt. Not a dream then.

When Minho added a third finger he started to aim at his prostate, and he was so nervous that he hadn’t really been paying attention to how turned on he was. Then he found it, and he moaned, and he realized that he needed a dick in him ASAP. Suddenly it didn’t even matter that this was just to keep a cover, didn’t matter that this was his crush in the bed right in front of him, Minho was just stupidly horny and needed to get fucked.

He pulled his fingers out and went to go straddle Chan, but then Chan spoke up.

“Babe, you know three isn’t enough, right? I know you’re eager but I don’t want you to get hurt,” he said, scooting closer.

Minho blinked at him, confused. Three was always fine, why would he need-

And then he looked down, and looked at Chan’s dick for the first time.

Oh. That was a big dick. That was a very big dick. 

Of course, of course Chan was hung like a horse. And Minho was super into big dicks. Of course!

“Right,” he answered, staring down at Chan’s cock with wide eyes, “of course, I need four.”

“Here, let me,” Chan offered, picking up the lube for himself, “we both know how much you love my hands anyways.”

“Oh yes, they’re so magical,” was what Minho said out loud.

_ ‘How the fuck did he know???’ _ was what Minho said in his mind.

Chan started to take over, pushing his own lubed up fingers inside of Minho’s hole. He started with three, and Minho couldn’t help but whine because holyfuckthatfeltincredible. He wasn't sure what to do while Chan fingered him, so he opted to just kiss him. That's what couples did during sex, right? Kiss a lot? That's certainly what he liked to do when he was in a relationship.

So he started kissing Chan again; very sloppily, panting and moaning into his mouth with each drag of the other man's fingers. Because his hands were, indeed, magical. Chan seemed to be eating it all up too, getting more confident in his probing and starting to really fingerfuck Minho, while also stretching him out more and adding that fourth finger.

When he did, he dragged across Minho’s prostate and Minho let out a loud gasp that trailed off into a moan. 

He broke away from the kiss to say “right there!  _ Yes _ , right there, rub that spot again.”

Chan did, and Minho moaned even louder. He was getting close, he was going to come, oh he was definitely going to come. 

He barely had a chance to even warn Chan before his orgasm hit, and it hit hard. He ejacualted all over his and Chan’s torsos, mostly Chan’s as that was where his dick was pointing.

Once Minho had stopped twitching, he started to stammer out an apology. He had come already just from fingering, how  _ embarrassing _ . And his jizz was dripping down Chan’s abs, and it shouldn’t have looked as hot as it did, but it did, and Minho’s softening cock twitched a little at the sight.

Before he could say anything though, Chan kissed him again.

“That was really hot,” he said quietly, and Minho wondered why he wasn’t saying it louder. They had to make sure the microphone picked their ‘dirty talk’, right? Why was Chan whispering like it was something he wanted only Minho to hear?

All Minho could really do was let out a shaky whimper in response, he was blissed out from orgasm but also still horny and simultaneously going through a mental crisis because this all felt too surreal. And with how Chan seemed to be acting, there was a little nagging voice in the back of Minho’s mind that was saying ‘he likes you too, he likes you toooo’. 

Minho ignored it, this wasn’t the time for wishful thinking.

Instead he got lost in the kisses, he let Chan slip his tongue in his mouth, and they just lazily made out for a while. Minho reached down to take Chan’s dick in his hands, because it hadn’t been touched yet, and what kind of fiancé would Minho be to leave Chan without any relief? 

Chan’s breath hitched the moment Minho touched him, and he let out a quiet yet shaky moan when Minho started to stroke him. It was hotter than any wet dream Minho had ever had. 

They kept doing that for a while; kissing while Minho slowly stroked Chan (enough to keep him hard but not too much to get him too close before they could actually fuck. After about ten minutes Chan asked if Minho was ready to go again yet.

“I need to be inside you so badly,” he said, and oh how Minho wished it was all real.

Maybe, for now, he could pretend.

Pretend that Chan noticed his lingering glances, pretend that Chan was secretly looking at him too, pretend that Chan knew how he felt and felt the same way, pretend this wasn’t just to keep their cover for a stupid drug bust and that they were making love simply because they wanted to. 

Pretending sounded nice.

Minho was still in his refractory period, so he just kept kissing Chan for a while, but he brought his hands back to finger himself some more, to make sure he was still stretched out. He didn’t mind a little overstimulation, kept the blood pumping where it needed to be.

Once he felt himself get hard again, he pulled away and started to move forward to line Chan up with his entrance. Chan chuckled and pressed a hand against Minho’s chest.

“Woah, slow down there. I get that you’re eager kitten, but let me put on a condom first,” he said.

Minho pouted at him, he was hoping he could get raw dogged, truly live out all his fantasies. And with Chan he was hoping to use the “we’re pretending to be engaged” excuse to get filled up with cum.

“Can’t we go without this time? We’ve done it before, please?” he asked, pouting even more.

Under the dim lighting, he could see Chan’s ears turn red.

“I don’t want to make a huge mess for the maids, okay baby? Once we get back home we can do it raw as many times as you want,” he answered, moving over to the side table to grab one of the condoms in the drawer.

Minho sighed. Oh well, worth a try. He shifted towards the headboard, grabbing a pillow to put under his hips and another to put under his head. As Chan moved back over, Minho let his legs fall open. And maybe it was a trick of the lighting, but he could have sworn he saw Chan’s eyes glaze over with arousal at the sight.

With his cock wrapped up, Chan got into position, lined up and pressed in slowly.

Minho’s first thought as Chan entered him was ‘ _ wow, he really is big _ ’.

His second thought was ‘ _ how does one start a new religion worshipping a man’s dick? _ ’

His third thought, as Chan started moving, was ‘ _ I am definitely starting a new religion worshipping this man's dick. _ ’

It was good. Actually, good was a huge understatement. Minho wasn’t really sure how he could describe it, words seemed to be escaping him as Chan slowly fucked any coherent thoughts from his mind.

It seemed that Chan liked it slow and sensual.

How funny. Minho liked it that way too.

It was good that they were purposely trying to act loud- Minho wouldn’t have been able to keep quiet even if he wanted to. Chan was filling him up in  _ all _ the right places, and with each thrust his moans and whines spilled out without any way of holding them back. 

Although, several minutes in Minho noticed that Chan wasn’t changing his pace at all. And while slow and sensual was nice- at first- Minho much enjoyed getting fucked harder and faster later on. Chan wasn’t doing that, and it was getting frustrating.

“Harder…” he said.

“What?” Chan asked, slowing his pace even further.

“Harder,” Minho repeated, louder this time, “fuck me harder.”

“I- are you sure-”

“Byungchan, my darling,” Minho said, placing his hands on Chan’s shoulders and looking him directly in the eyes, “you said you were going to ravish me. I’m not feeling very ravished. Pretty pretty please, fuck your kitten harder. And faster, but mainly harder.”

Chan visibly blushed a deep shade of red. He seemed a bit unsure of what he was doing.

“I don’t want to hurt you…” he whispered quietly.

Minho rolled his eyes. Clearly, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands, and show Chan  _ exactly _ how he liked it. Using his grip on Chan’s shoulders, he rolled them sitting up on Chan’s lap. He moved his hands down Chan’s chest to hold himself upright, pushed his hips up so only the head of Chan’s cock was still inside, and then dropped back down.

_ Fuck _ yes, that was more like it. 

Minho threw his head back as he cried out from pleasure, and below him he heard Chan let out a loud moan as well. He started riding Chan like that, dropping himself down and fucking himself on Chan’s dick nice and hard. And the noises Chan was making...sweet music to Minho’s ears. His groans were low and breathy, with curse words mixed in as he gripped onto Minho’s hips so tightly he was sure there were going to be bruises in the shape of his fingers the next day. Minho hoped so at least, he wanted as many reminders as possible that this night actually took place. 

He could feel himself start to get close again, but not as close as Chan it would seem, who suddenly cried out “fuck- fuck I’m gonna- I’m gonna come-!”

Well fuck, that hadn’t lasted as long as Minho had hoped. He grinded down once more, and that was what did it for Chan. His already vice-like grip tightened even more and he seized up, letting out the most glorious moan that Minho had ever heard. That moan would echo in his future fantasies forever, he would have wank bank material for the next decade at  _ least _ . Who would possibly need porn when they have the memory of Bang Chan moaning loudly as he orgasmed?

Minho started to move to pull off of Chan’s dick, but Chan held him in place.

“Now hold on kitten, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten that I have no refractory period?” Chan said, smirking up at him.

Minho’s eyes widened.

What.  _ What. _

“R-right, must have fucked any sense out of my own mind,” Minho mumbled. 

Still smirking, Chan flipped them back over, pinning Minho’s wrists to the bed with one of his hands, while the other hand delicately held his chin up so he was looking him in the eyes.

“You said want it hard and fast, hm?” Chan asked, and Minho just nodded dumbly, still caught up in the ‘no refractory period’ thing.

So he could basically fuck and keep fucking over and over and over? That was so hot, that was  _ ridiculously  _ hot.

Chan started ramming into Minho, and he could only wonder where the hell was that energy earlier? Was he just holding back? That would explain why he looked so unsure before, and was worried about hurting Minho.

Minho had his legs wrapped around Chan’s hips as he fucked him rapidly, and he almost laughed when he realized that they were actually going at it like rabbits.

Chan leaned down to kiss Minho's neck, biting down and sucking at the skin, no doubt leaving marks behind. He kissed down Minho’s neck, down past his clavicle, down to his nipples and started sucking on one of them, which made Minho let out a keening noise from the back of his throat. Minho’s nails were digging into Chan’s back, gripping tightly to ground himself from the stimulation because this- this was everything he had ever wanted, and he was losing his sense of reality as his brains got completely fucked out.

He was once again starting to get close, and then Chan paused to move one of Minho’s legs, throwing it over his shoulder. This new angle had Chan dragging right across Minho’s prostate, and Minho moaned so loudly his voice cracked.

Chan snickered, and Minho wanted to smack him, but he was too turned on to do much more than just say “fuck-  _ fuck _ you”.

Each thrust hit his prostate right on and was making his mind fuzzy, and as he got closer and closer to the edge, his brain-mouth connection started to fizzle out completely. He started to babble mindlessly with no filter whatsoever, things like “feels so good”, “more I need more”, “so big, so good”, “you’re so hot, so hot”. And then it slipped out.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, so big, I love it, I love you,” Minho cried out without thinking. By the time he realized what he had just said, it had already left his lips- he couldn’t take it back.

Chan seemed to think he was just playing into their cover, fortunately, and he said “I love you too Minhee, love you so much, you feel amazing around me.”

It wasn’t the truth, and it wasn’t the right name, but hearing Chan say that he loved him was what pushed Minho over the edge, and he came again with the loudest scream of a moan he’d ever heard come from his own mouth. As his mind completely turned fuzzy, he felt Chan pull out. 

But Minho wasn’t done. 

He pushed himself up and dragged himself over to Chan, who was sitting up and throwing the condom away. Not wasting a moment, Minho put his mouth over Chan’s still hard cock, pushing himself down as far as he could before he started choking. Chan let out a strangled groan as Minho started to suck and bob his head. Minho let out a hum, feeling Chan grip his hair as the vibrations of Minho’s voice traveled down his dick. Minho kept sucking enthusiastically until he felt Chan spill into his mouth with a guttural cry. 

He swallowed every drop- if Chan wasn’t going to cum in his ass, Minho could at least get Chan’s cum in his mouth. Once Chan had stopped twitching, Minho pulled off; and then looked up at Chan. He definitely wasn’t imagining the look of awe on Chan’s face. And Minho was sure he was quite a sight- his hair was definitely messed up, his eyes were probably all blown out, and there was cum dripping down his chin.

“Tired…” Minho mumbled, and then slumped forward against Chan’s chest. Chan caught him with his arms, and hugged him close. Minho could feel his own drying cum sticking to his skin from Chan’s torso from earlier, but he really didn’t give any fucks about it.

“We should shower,” Chan said.

Minho whined, “too tired. Sleep.”

“Baby, we’re all sweaty and covered in semen. You still have some on your chin.”

“Don’t care, I’m sleepyyyy…”

Chan gave him a look, and Minho figured he was going to use the shower as a means to have a conversation without worrying about a microphone hearing them. But Minho was  _ exhausted _ . 

“Channie I don’t think my legs are working right now. Let’s just sleep, we can talk in the morning,” he argued.

Chan sighed, “alright we can sleep. But at least we should rub the cum off of our bodies. I, for one, would like to not go to bed all sticky.”

“Yeah fine whatever, I’m going to sleep.”

Minho crawled out of Chan’s hold and flopped out on the bed. Chan walked into the bathroom, and when he came back out the cum on his abs was gone, and he was holding a towel. He walked over to Minho and used the towel to wipe off his mouth and his abdomen. The towel was damp and cold, and it felt nice on Minho’s burning skin. After Chan had put the towel aside and climbed into bed, Minho immediately reached out to hug him tightly. Chan laughed lightly at Minho’s clinginess, and Minho stuck his tongue out at him.

“Shut up Byungchan, you know how clingy I get after sex. Cuddle your kitten, he wants to fall asleep in your arms.”

“Alright, alright, kitten will get his cuddles.”

It was officially decided, kitten was Minho’s new favorite pet name. All other pet names could go home because they paled in comparison.

And once he felt Chan’s arms wrap around his waist and hold him close, Minho fell asleep in minutes.

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Minho woke up first. Chan was softly snoring, and Minho took a moment to really look at him while he slept. He looked so handsome,and in the morning light Minho could see very light freckles dotting his face, and even trailing down his naked torso.

His arms were still loosely holding Minho’s waist, which meant they must have cuddled all night. There were a few strands of hair drooping over Chan’s face, and Minho trenderly brushed the loose curls out of the way. His action made Chan stir, and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Morning,” Chan said quietly, and then he must have remembered the previous night’s events, because Minho saw his eyes glance over to where the camera was. 

Chan then shifted closer and gave Minho a sweet and tender kiss, and Minho kissed back, cradling Chan’s face in his hand. He knew it was for their cover, but that didn’t stop him from melting in Chan’s hold as if it was real.

“Okay, we definitely have to shower,” Chan said when he pulled away, and Minho chuckled.

“Alright fine, we can shower,” he giggled, giving Chan another peck (just because he could).

They got up and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind them. A thorough scan of the room yielded that there was not a camera in there, thankfully. Minho let out a sigh, finally,  _ finally _ being able to drop the persona.

He walked over to the shower and turned it on, wincing slightly at how sore his hips were from the night before. After he turned back around, he saw Chan look him up and down and let out a low whistle.

“Sorry about the marks, think I went a little overboard,” he said, grimacing slightly.

Minho’s gaze snapped to the mirror to look at his neck. Shit, those were  _ huge _ . And super dark, they were going to last for at  _ least _ a week and a half. He couldn’t help but blush though, because A. that was hot, and B. hickeys were hot that was hot.

“It’s fine…” he said, face warm, “I actually really like hickeys. Um, possessiveness is a big turn on...did I not mention that on the plane?”

Chan cleared his throat, face also red. “Um, no, we really didn’t cover sex things. Since we didn’t think we would need it.”

“Right, right. Well, now you know I guess.”

Good lord this was awkward. Minho went to check on the water temperature, hoping that doing anything else would help him escape the awkwardness. As the water flowed over his hand, he glanced down at his hips, and saw that there were indeed bruises in the shape of Chan’s fingerprints, just as he had predicted. Great, another possessive turn on. 

‘ _ Do not get a boner _ ,’ Minho told himself, ‘ _ this would be a very bad time to get a boner _ .’

He looked back at Chan to let him know that the water was a good temperature, and almost choked on his spit. There were scratch marks on Chan’s back, bright red against his pale skin. Oh fuck.

Once again, Minho reminded himself to not get a boner. 

He took a deep breath, thought about the time he walked in on Jisung wearing nothing but cartoon boxers with hearts on them (the  _ least  _ sexy thing in the entire world), and stepped into the shower.

He then peeked his head out, and told Chan “hey the water’s hot enough, come in.”

Chan stepped into the shower, and they started to scrub themselves clean. Still feeling awkward, Chan broke the silence.

“It’s a good thing there aren’t any cameras or mics in here, but the shower might not hide us entirely from the other room so we should still speak quietly,” he said, and Minho nodded.

“We should find a spot away from the casino too, just in case they try to plant themselves in places to listen in. We can’t be showering all the time to plan our course of action,” Minho added, starting to wash his hair.

Chan snorted, “you’re right, we definitely can’t. There was the café I found yesterday, that was pretty secluded. We could go there to regroup plans, if needed.”

“Sounds good. Any ideas for now?”

“Well, we know they’re dealing drugs, and we know they’re onto us. We just have to either break into the room and find their inventory, or try and buy said inventory and catch them in the act.”

“The latter is going to be impossible at this point, they’re way too suspicious to do a sale. We’ll have to do the former.”

“Do you think you could cause a distraction? Keep them occupied? I still have that maid’s key, I could use it to get into the room and locate the drugs. Or if not drugs, then like a laptop or something”

“I certainly could try, I don’t know how effective I’ll be though.”

“We don’t have time to come up with anything elaborate, so anything you can think of will do.”

With a plan in formation, they finished washing up and got out of the shower. As they dried off, Minho couldn’t help but press against his bruises a little bit. They still hurt a little. He kinda liked that they still hurt a little. 

They got dressed, Minho putting on the third fancy suit he had, a more casual one than the day before but still very nice. As they got dressed, Chan kept stealing kisses from Minho. Minho let it happen, and even kissed back enough to lead to a five minute makeout session. There was still that damn camera there, so Minho couldn’t help but indulge himself a little. 

Once they were ready to go, they headed back downstairs, Chan immediately slinging his arm around Minho’s waist as if it was a natural habit. When they got to the bottom floor, they checked to see if the suspects were in the casino. A couple glances around spotted all three of them at a poker table, in the middle of a game.

“This is perfect, you won’t even have to distract them,” Chan said, “just keep an eye on them, and if they start to leave either stop them, or text me so I can get out of the room.”

“Got it. Good luck, and stay safe,” responded Minho.

“Maybe you should give me a kiss, for good luck,” Chan teased, winking.

Minho laughed, “of course, Byungchannie baby, I’ll give you as many kisses as you want~”

Chan took Minho into his arms and dipped him slightly, kissing him deeply. Minho smiled against his mouth, giggling when Chan pulled him away and stood them back up straight again.

“I’ll be invincible now,” Chan whispered with a chuckle, “you stay safe yourself. Once I find what we need I’ll text you, and we can meet up back here.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Chan split off back to the elevators, heading up to the seventh floor. Minho turned and walked into the casino room, walking over to a slot machine and pretending to play, but keeping a close eye on where the suspects were sitting, still playing poker. He watched them for a while, occasionally moving to a different slot machine to look less suspicious to the other patrons. 

“Sir, would you like a drink?”

Minho turned to see a waitress holding a tray of glasses, filled with probably wine or champagne. There had been several walking around that day, some brand seemed to be advertising a new drink on the menu.

“Um, no thanks. I’m not thirsty,” Minho said, trying to turn back away.

“Are you sure? They’re only ten dollars a glass, or two for fifteen.”

“I really don’t want a drink, I appreciate the offer but not right now.”

“Sir these drinks are our finest, highly recommended by our staff, I do really insist you try one.”

“I said I don’t want anything! Thank you, but I’m a little busy.”

Minho glanced back, looking to make sure the suspects were still playing.

They were gone. 

_ Fuck. _

Frantically, Minho looked around, seeing if maybe they had moved to another table.

They hadn’t, they had disappeared.

Double fuck.

He looked around again, in case he had missed them. Nowhere. This wasn’t good.

He pulled out his phone and texted Chan “ **target lost, get out of there asap** ”, then headed out to the lobby to wait. 

Five minutes passed, and Chan hadn’t responded.

Triple fuck. Chan always responded quickly. This was bad, this was very bad.

Minho sent another text to the agency, saying that they'd been compromised, and would need backup there immediately, giving them the hotel address and room number. Then he ran to the staircase and bolted up to the seventh floor. He pulled out his gun that he had concealed (they always kept their weapons on them, tucked away in a strap under the shoulder), and headed over to the room the suspects were staying in. 

Please,  _ please _ let Chan not be dead.

He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing the lead suspect.

“I suppose you're here for your... fiancé?” he asked, and Minho knew that the ruse was definitely up.

“Yup,” Minho said, and swiftly kicked the suspect in the gut, sending him stumbling backwards. 

He walked in, holding up his gun, and saw that Chan was being held against a wall, a gun pointed at his head.

“Ah...hi honey….” Chan said, laughing nervously, “a little help?”

Minho sighed, and shot the suspect holding Chan at gunpoint in the foot, making him drop his gun as he screamed in agony. The other suspect lunged at Minho, pulling out a knife, but Minho lunged out of the way and elbowed him in the chest.

Now that Chan didn’t have a gun in his face anymore, he joined in the fight. It was two against three; definitely unbalanced against them, but they were able to hold their own for long enough. Finally, they heard the familiar call of “this is the National Intelligence Service, you’re surrounded. Come out of the room with your hands up and on your head.”

The main suspect clicked his tongue in anger, but put his hands up in the air. As one of the other backup agents put him and the other two in handcuffs, Minho spoke to him.

“You’ve given us too much trouble for far too long. It’s going to be nice seeing you rot in prison back home,” he said to the man in korean.

Meanwhile, Chan handcuffed the other two suspects, and was a tad rough with the one that had held him at gunpoint. Minho figured it was only fair, he probably would have done the same.

Before they knew it, they were back on a plane to Korea, and back at their desk to deal with all the paperwork. Back to being just coworkers. The only evidence Minho had that the mission had even happened were the case files and the bruises that still lingered on his neck.

A week passed, a month passed, life went back to normal. Minho and Chan were back to being coworkers that talked sometimes, but weren’t super close. Minho went back to glancing at Chan from time to time when he wasn’t looking, admiring him from afar and daydreaming about holding his hand and going on picnic dates. Although this time, he had much better spank bank material to use.

Another month passed, and Minho was on his couch at home, watching an American cop show. In the episode that was playing, two of the agents had to go undercover as a couple.

Minho scoffed at the tv, throwing popcorn at the screen.

“Yeah good luck with that,” he said out loud.

Then, there was a scene where the ‘couple’ was having sex. Except they weren’t- the male agent was doing push ups over the female. They were faking it.

Minho bolted upright.

They could have faked it.

They could have  _ faked _ it.

Why didn’t they fake it??

He pulled out his phone, dialing Chan’s number. It rang a few times, before Chan answered.

“ _ Hello? Minho? Did you need something? _ ”

“We could have faked having sex. We could have gotten under the covers and just grunted around and we would have fooled them,  _ easily _ . So why didn’t we? Why did we do it for real?”

It was quiet for several moments before Chan answered.

“ _ Uh….I didn’t want to fake it. _ ”

Several more moments of silence passed.

“What.”

“ _ Hey, would you look at the time! I gotta go, I’ll see you at work tomorrow bye! _ ”

Click.

And with that the call ended, and Minho was left sitting there, in complete shock, as Chan’s words swirled around in his mind.

Without a word, he got up, left his apartment, drove over to where Chan lived, walked up to his door, and rapidly knocked on it until it was opened.

“Wha- Minho what are you doing here? I gave you my address for emergencies,” Chan asked, looking confused.

Minho shoved past him and walked into the apartment, into the living room, and waited for Chan to follow.

He then asked, “why did you say you didn’t want to fake it?”

Chan’s ears turned a vivid shade of red, and he tried to brush off Minho’s question with an “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Minho took a step closer. “Chan. Don’t lie to me.”

Chan’s blush spread from his ears to the rest of his face, but he relented with a sigh and sat down on his couch.

“I….I really like you. Romantically. Seems crazy, I know, since we aren’t exactly close as coworkers. But I do. So when I saw the camera, and I knew we’d have to at last act intimate, I seized the opportunity to sleep with you for real,” he explained, twiddling his thumbs, “which seems a bit deceptive now that I think about it, but you did go along with the idea.”

Minho snorted, crossing his arms. “You know it’s funny you say that.”

Chan looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

“Because I had thought the  _ exact _ same thing.”

“What?” Chan asked, eyes widening.

Minho moved over and straddled Chan’s lap, leaning in close.

“Do you have  _ any _ idea how hot you are? I’ve been crazy about you for  _ ages _ ,” he said.

“What??” Chan asked again, face now red as a tomato.

“You heard me, I’m in love with you. Have been for about three years. I actually blurted it out accidentally that night, but you thought it was part of the act. It wasn’t. Everything we did, I had been dreaming about for  _ so _ long.”

“I- really? You’re not just yanking my chain, are you?” questioned Chan, “because if this is some kind of cruel joke-”

“Oh shut up and kiss me,” Minho interrupted, bringing their mouths together.

Chan reached up to hold onto the back of Minho’s neck while they kissed, while the other hand tightly gripped his thigh. Minho slipped his tongue into Chan’s mouth and started grinding down, pulling a moan from the other man’s lips. Chan then stood up from the couch (a little awkwardly, as he simultaneously picked Minho up in the air) and walked them into his bedroom. He dropped Minho onto his bed and crawled over him, caging him in place.

“Are you going to ravish me?” Minho asked coyly.

“Oh kitten,” Chan answered, “you have  _ no _ idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you thought of it!


End file.
